Fire In His Eyes
by Dragonrider0295
Summary: Omegaverse Kingdom Au. Human names used. Warnings inside. Lukas is a powerful high prince who has been strapped under expectations his whole life. Even so he rebels every way he can. But when his father's health begins to fail and he must take on the burden of his kingdom to spare his younger brother Lukas's life is turned upside down by things he never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Dragon here with another DeNor fanfiction. I tell you people I am garbage. Anyway, I will still be updating my other stories soon don't worry. I am probably going to alternate chapies for this and Left Unsaid. Left Unsaid should be done in the nest few chapters though so then I will be working on this one and a oneshot I have been trying to get posted.**

 **Warnings for this story run as follows: blood, graphic images, yoai boy x boy, mpreg, smut, omegaverse (if you are unfamiliar CLICK AWAY MY INNOCENT CHILDREN. CLICK. AWAY.), abuse, domestic abuse, child abuse, bdsm, kinkiness, and Dragon's gay thoughts in general.**

 **If you have a problem with any of these things don't read. Flames over content, WILL BE IGNORED. I warned you fair and square. THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON. NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. DARK THEMES AWAIT.**

 **That being said, I love criticism of all kinds. You can always be mean to me. Just not about something that I warned you about. If you are here you obviously know to read. Please exercise the skill.**

 **I love all my readers, if you are still here, I hope you enjoy! Feedback greatly appreciated.**

 **Human names used here.**

 **Dragon does not own Hetalia or its characters.**

 **Lukas**

I awoke feeling rested. Which was normal. I sleep like a baby most nights. I feel that this is note worthy now because it is no longer the case. Now I am kept awake by night terrors and worry and duties that I am not ready for.

But this is not the beginning of my tale.

My story for those who would hear it, begins about two years before the madness that has become my life. When I awoke that morning I started my daily routine. I got up and the servants helped me get dressed. I ate my breakfast with my little brother, Emil and his new mate Leona. I was already under scrutiny, being that I was unmated at twenty and two years. Now my younger brother had mated before me at ten and six years and the kingdom quickly put him in their better graces.

Leona was a lovely young omega of ten and four years. She was quiet, and behaved as an omega should be. She and my brother were in love though. I could tell he had not just mated her to be mated. It was not an uncommon practice for an alpha of our status to have more than one mate, but Emil would not take another. He loved Leona very much.

Emil and I were the princes of the kingdom of Norway. Both of us were Alpha, I was the eldest however and expected to take the throne. I; however, did not want this. According to my kingdoms law, an alpha in line is not allowed to take the crown unless he or she has a mate. Me being single was perfect. I was content to remain in my place as ambassador and peace keeper and let my brother be king with Leona as his queen. Unfortunately, I never discussed this with Emil, or else things could have gone much smoother.

My first problems began when my father's health began to fail.

In the beginning, nothing was wrong besides the fact that he was dying. Despite the neglect he put Emil and I through, he was still our father. And if you think he was thrilled about my giving up my place to Emil, you have got another thing coming. Since my birth he had always pushed the crown on me. He wanted me to succeed him. But I was always a rogue spirit. I wanted to be free. I wanted to be allowed to shape who I was. So neither my father or my mother were happy with me. But I still loved them and they me. Losing your parents is always hard.

My father was always telling me about eligible royal Omega but I never really listened. I told him that I didn't want to be king and that I would only mate someone who I loved. Once again, if I had just not been so stubborn things would have been so much simpler.

When my father's health really began to take a dive, a panicked Emil came to my room in the middle of the night in tears. He had been worked by a nightmare. He told me that he was not ready to be king, that he was afraid and begged me to resume my search for a mate.

I had been to selfish to notice his feelings. The one person in the world I truly knew I loved, and I had been oblivious to his feelings. I promised to find a mate, and keep this burden off his shoulders. My poor baby brother.

The problem was that I did not get along with people. I had regected many mates. I was not exactly ugly and I was a prince in line to be king, I had many suitors. But none caught my fancy. They were all bland and boring. They always did exactly what I wanted, they had no fire to them. But that was how Omega were taught to behave. Any other Alpha would be thrilled to have as many of the Omega as I have had.

Me? I wanted someone with personality. I wanted an individual with iron in their bones and fore in their belly to match mine. Which was something I was unlikely to find. If I could not very soon, I would be forced to take a random boring mate to save my little brother. But that was okay. I would do that for him.

I would do anything for Emil. My poor Emil.

He was the reason that I found myself the very next week on a trip to a neighboring kingdom to seek out a royal mate. I would have to find an Omega of high blood to be a suitable mate. I had no interest in in it whatsoever and I was much less than enthusiastic about it.

My father and mother had been thrilled when I came to them and asked about eligible Omega. Of course they had. They had always thought my brother was to young to rule and I was the one trained to succeed my father. Me doing anything but that would look bad.

I couldn't help but feel trapped, because there was no other course of action.

The kingdom I went to was the kingdom of Danmark. I still consider it a stroke of luck I came there first, because I would not have met him otherwise, but really it was common sense that I ended up there first. His home was under my father's rule technically even though there had been some discorce lately. They were not only the closest kingdom with eligible mates, but also me mating one of their royal line would smooth down relations with Danmark and ease any thoughts in their head of rebellion. That would be a headache avoided and a problem solved.

Upon my arrival, nobles and such were skittering about to please me. In my opinion, they were irritating and they looked ridiculous, so I stared on blankly as they all went about their circus act. The king here, who served my father the high king, seemed to know his place well and bowed to me as I entered the main hall.

"We welcome you my prince, to our humble hall. It is my understanding you have come seeking an Omega?" He had said.

I replied sounding just as uninterested as I was, "Ja. Hurry up and present them."

"Ah yes sir. But I was wondering if, to speed the process, you could tell me if you preferred a male Omega or a female. Both serve the same perpose but most Alpha have a preference." The man said with nervous speech.

I had never considered this question before actually. I had never needed to. Most of the Omega I had been presented with before, had been female. Big breasted, curvy females with pretty faces and slender shoulders and round plump cheeks. I didn't like them. They acted as if I was some sort of god and they were simply there to do my bidding. They were trained to do so but still. Besides, not to say they weren't all beautiful, they were very much so. But I never had found them particularly attractive. I preferred stronger bodies, broader shoulders, and more muscle writhing under me to slender and normally weak females.

And so I answered curtly, "Male. Not too lithe either."

The king waved to a servant, and I was presented with a dozen or so Omega. None of which struck my fancy at all. They were all exactly what I didn't want in a mate. I would never understand why the world found it exceptable to treat Omega as if they were simple childbearing slaves. These were people and they should be allowed and expected to be themselves. But I was the only one who thought so apparently.

At the end of King Christian's pitiful display of mates I would be forced to choose one from the litter to save Emil. There were no words to describe how much I didn't want to. I think the King of Danmark picked up on my annoyance, because he got more and more edgy as the display went on.

That was when I saw him. He was a pitiful, bruised thing, thin, under fed, and beaten down. But there was a fire about him. One that couldn't be put out even with the terrible treatment he had been dealt. His hair spiked in all directions as if to be a testimony that he would not be quenched. His eyes were blue, like the sky at the very edge of the horizon. He was still very comely, despite the obvious signs of abuse, and by his clothing I could tell he was a royal. Which made it more perplexing to me why he had not been in the presenting with the others. He was off in the shadows. I only noticed him because he moved a bit.

I interrupted the king in the middle of presenting one of the boring Omega whose names I will never be able to remember, "what about him?" I monotoned pointing to the bruised spiky haired boy.

The King had seemed to sputter a bit as he looked in the gestured direction, "who him? That's uh... My son. But you won't want him he is a useless wretch. He is to be executed later today. Been sent back by another Alpha. But this one is ve-"

"I don't give a damn about your puny thoughts or the brainwashed Omega you are trying to present. I want to know more about him." I watched to blue eyed boy. He seemed to droop like a flower without water when his so called 'father' berated him. It made me unbelievably angry for reasons I didn't understand.

The king, who must have sensed my anger, quickly pushed the one he had been trying to speak for out of the room and pulled the bruised boy where I could see him better, "this is my son, Mathias Køhler. I claim him only because I am forced to. I don't want him and I pray that you not waste time on him. The stone head is incapable of learning anything."

"Oh shut up unless you are going to tell me something I want to hear Christian. Mathias you say. How old are you?" I spoke mostly to silence Christian before I started a war just for the pleasure of killing him.

"I am ten and six years." The boy replied looking up at me. No other Omega had dared look me in the eye. I let a rare smile grace my features. This one was different. He had fire. And I wanted it.

"Don't look him in the eye you fool!" The king had exclaimed as he raised his hand to strike the boy. Mathias flinched and put up his hands to cover his head yelping out an apology as he prepared for the blow.

But I didn't let the blow come. I caught Christian's hand before he could slap my lovely Omega.

"Don't you dare strike this boy. I want him. I will be taking him with me to my kingdom. Mathias, go get your things." I said cooly.

The king sighed and shook his head, "fine. But don't blame me for his idiocy when you return him."

"Oh I can assure you Christian, you won't be seeing him again. He is mine now." I said just as cooly as before. I released Christian's arm.

Mathias was looking at me bewildered, "I believe I told you to pack your things Mathias." I said patiently.

Mathias smiled at me. He has a dazzling smile, "well... I don't really have much. All my possessions are with me now. I was scheduled to be beheaded today after all.."

"Perfect. I shall have you a wardrobe made when we return home then. Come along our carriage awaits." I lead my Omega out of the prison he called home and regarded Christian as if he were an annoying insect on the way out.

"Good day, Christian." I said icily before leaving.

Christian Køhler would become a thorn that I wished I had burned that day when I rescued Mathias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, Dragon here for another round. I must say, I am feeling creative these days. It bodes well for my readers however few they may be. I love all of you! 3**

 **I have decided that Left Unsaid will be finished in the next four chapters at the most. So all my creative juices shall be put into this story before the year ends. This story has already begun to blossom in my mind and for the moment I know where I want it to go. I don't have an ending planned yet which is unusual for me, but we shall see where the chips fall.**

 **Dragon does not own Hetalia.**

 **R & R**

 **Lukas**

I watched my chosen omega closely for the first hour or so of our ride. The quiet suited me, I have always been a man of few words, but as I would soon learn, silence put Mathias on edge quickly.

He seemed nervous but also in a way relieved. I did not blame him a bit. The place he had been in before was something akin to hell. By his scent though, I could tell something was up with him.

"What is it?" I asked bluntly. Like I said, I am a straight-to-the-point person.

"Oh. Well nothing much. I just... I don't like quiet. It makes me nervous." He replied fidgeting.

I chuckled, "Nothing to be ashamed of. Many people do. I have always found it serene, but it tends to unnerve most. You would like to talk then?"

He looked at me oddly, then started as if remembering something and looked away from my eyes, "yes if it pleases you."

I clucked my tongue and crossed my arms, "You see that is the first thing. Drop the act. So long as no one is around to see, you be yourself."

"I... I... Wha?" He stuttered.

I kept my face blank and looked at him, "I can't have people thinking I am a weak alpha, so you will still have to pretend around others at least... But when its just you and me I want you to be yourself. I chose you, because you are different from other omega. You have a little dignity, an identity, no matter how many people have tried to beat it out of you. I like that."

He looked at me like I had grown a second head, "You're serious?"

"Absolutely." I sniffed.

He very suddenly have me a hug. Okay, hug is not the word. Tackled is more like it.

"I can't believe it! You're actually nice! You face kinda looked scary at first like Berwald so I couldn't tell I thought you may be mean like the other alpha but you're not you don't want me to be a zombie I'm so excited!" He said without a breath in between the torrent of words.

I blinked. To date, I have met no one who is like him. Back then, I was just as surprised. I wrapped my arms around him and let him hug me. His scent was and still is intoxicating. I wanted to pin him down and take him right then, and he wasn't even in heat. Luckily, I have self-restraint.

He hummed, "You smell really nice."

I chuckled. He had no filter.

"You do too." I said in my flat tone.

"Hey why do you talk like that?" He asked.

"Talk like what?"

"So quiet and... I don't know like... Reserved I suppose."

"Because I am both of those things. I can talk louder when I wish to be heard, but I am fairly sure that you can hear me as is."

"Oh ja! I didn't mean it in a bad way I was just curious. Ooooh! Look at that!" He said suddenly changing topics and bolting to the window with a look of childish glee.

Full of energy, I observed to myself taking mental notes of his personality, and a pitifully short attention span.

I glanced outside at what he was seeing and had to suppress laughter, "You mean the ice?"

"I have never seen so much! We get ice and snow but not like this. Its so white outside." He said happily.

I shook my head, "We are going far north. It is always colder the farther north you go."

Mathias looked at me with sparkling eyes, "Am I allowed to play in it?"

He said it so hopefully that I could tell he expecting a no, "Why on earth would you not be allowed to play in snow?"

Suddenly, his normal happy demeanor was replaced with a far off sad gaze, "My father didn't want people to know I was his son. He never let me outside."

I huffed. That Christian was a real piece of work, treating Mathias like that. I had half a mind t go back and kick his ass. I should have actually.

"Well you're my mate now. And you don't have to ask permission for everything. So long as you dress properly so you won't catch cold, you can play outside as much as you want." I was more angry than I would like to admit. Mathias is annoying and an idiot, but he is still a person, and even then when I was just getting to know him, I hated the way he had been treated simply because of being born an omega.

He smiled and squirmed a bit nervously, "We uh.. We don't have to mate right away do we? Not that you're not attractive and everything its just I would like to get to know you better first."

"I won't force you. But by your next heat I'm afraid I will be forced. My kingdoms law is that only an alpha with a mate can assume the crown." I said.

He got a weird look but nodded "My next heat should be next week. But that's more time than I thought."

I blinked, "Did you really think I would force you to have sex with me?"

"I didn't mean offence. You will just take some getting used to I think. I have never had an alpha not try to force me to do things." He said.

I sighed and nodded. I did understand. In his world, I was probably an anomaly, in much the same way that Emil was at first to Leona.

"I really think this world needs to change." I said softly.

"It may not be perfect but it is all we have. Might as well make the most of where you are rather than try to be somewhere else." He replied.

I looked up at him, genuinely surprised by what he had said, "You still can say that after everything this world has dealt you? You have more of a reason to hate it here than I do."

He shrugged, "Maybe. But I don't look at it that way. I try to stay happy. After all, if I'm happy, then nothing else really matters. It has been hard at times, I admit, but I can't just let life push me around."

"Huh. That is a good way to look at it I suppose." My heart warmed in a similar way to how it did when Emil was around. I didnt recognize what I felt for Mathias at the time, but I knew it was strong. I had a primal urge to mark him but I resisted. I wanted him to trust me, and I had promised to wait until his next heat at least. Marking was not the same as mating, but it is still a sacred bond between mates, one I would not make until I had consent.

He smiled brightly, "My mother told me those things."

"Well she was right. But I still think its time the world changed. If we all stayed content with the way things are, we wouldn't grow." I said.

"That is true as well. Lukas?"

"Ja?"

"I am glad you chose me. I know the others were prettier and had better manners. But I'm really glad you wanted me instead."

"I am glad you didn't die before I got there." I replied to him bluntly. And I was. Had Mathias not been there at the right moment I would have never seen him. That would've been a tragedy in and of itself.

Mathias smiled but still seemed nervous, "well... I am kind of irritating. And clingy. And I am clumsy too.. If I mess up... You won't send me back to my father will you? I will try hard but I always get into trouble.."

Lots of things about him clicked into place. I felt as if we had known each other for decades instead of hours. It has always come easy for Mathias and I though. We fit together like a puzzle. When he isnt being an idiot of course.

I crossed the space between us and in a show of rare affection I hugged him. My alpha instincts were begging me to do more, " I can show you. Actions are stronger than words. I can show you my resolve to keep you with me."

He didn't feel tense like I had expected. He didn't act afraid, "Show me how?"

I nipped slightly at the crook of his neck. I was pure instinct by this point much of my reason was driven away and every molecule in my body was screaming for me to mark him. Actually my molecules wanted something else but they would settle for marking. By my scent and the motion I knew he would get the message but I answered the question anyway, "I can give you my mark."

He fell quiet for a moment. He was right to consider it of course. The only stronger bond between an alpha and omega than the one between mates is that between marked mates. Most alpha didn't do it. Not only because the omega they do it to will be permanently etched into their very being but also because lots of alpha mate more than one omega. But an alpha can only mark one other omega. It is the most sacred bond between the two and it requires more devotion to a single mate than most alpha have.

He was only quiet for two or three seconds, but it felt like centuries to me, "Okay. If you want to do it."

'Want to' was not strong enough words to describe just how badly I wanted to. I took my cue readily, "I won't hurt you more than I have to.." I practically growled. Marking required a bite hard enough to break skin. No one really knows what forges the bond but something passes between the mates that ties them together for as long as they should naturally live.

"I don't mind pain." He replied confidently.

I pulled his collar out of the way and licked the spot I would mark carefully. Enzymes in my saliva activated by hormones would keep the wound I would make from getting infected and rotting his blood. Then I bite down on his milky skin. He whined and tightened his grip around my waist. I pushed him against the wall of the carriage and bite harder breaking through the skin and earning a choked cry. His blood filled my mouth with metallic saltiness. We both felt it, a swelling of primal emotions deep within our souls. I could tell he was feeling the same things I was by the way his whimper turned to moans and his breath quickened to feather light pants. My heart rate spiked and I became very aware of how close our bodies were.

I pulled away licking the wound once more to stop the bleeding and looked into his eyes. Those sky blue orbs that held my world. I wondered where this man had been all my life. Now that he was here I felt truly alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lol, I need to stop. Like someone is totally going to shoot me soon. You don't know why yet, but you will.**

 **Suggestive scenes, but no actual lemon yet you guys.**

 **Dragon does not own Hetalia.**

 **Lukas**

Mathias and I were drawn to each other from the very start. Everything about him drew me in. His scent, his body which was large for an omega but perfect to me, even the strange way his hair stuck up in every direction. So it was no surprise that after I marked him, our already intense attraction grew even stronger.

It was strange too, because we were polar opposites of each other. He was loud, clumsy, and he wore everything he felt for the world to see. I was quieter, much more coordinated and I had a tendency to hide what I was feeling. But as much as I teased him and scolded him, I loved Mathias. Even I found it odd that I could say that after barely five days of knowing him, but that was the truth. I finally let myself realize how strongly I had come to love this omega while laying beside his sleeping form in our bed. I played with his hair a bit while he slept, and my heart swelled with the emotion.

In the time he has been here, not very much has happened. My father had not met him yet, as he was to ill at the moment. Emil and Leona were off somewhere for political reasons, so Mathias hadn't met my little brother yet either. But the precious time we had spent together had been perfect. Mathias stirred slightly against my chest. The sun had slowly climbed its way into the sky to announce the morning. My brother would be arriving back home today so I knew we should get ready soon, but I wanted to lay in bed with him for just a while longer, so I let him sleep.

* * *

 **Mathias**

I woke slowly that morning to the pleasant feeling of Lukas playing with my hair. The closeness was nice and his scent made me feel protected and warm, despite the lack of normalcy. He normally woke up before me, but normally he would wake me so that we could both get ready for the day. I had to look nice because we never knew when his father would ask to see us. But so far that has not happened. He must sense that I am a bit nervous to meet his family.

What if they don't like me? If my own family did not like me, why would his? I tried not to think about it because I knew Lukas would smell my distress if I thought to much of it. But we both could tell that I was a bit on edge. He always tries to make sure I am as comfortable as possible. Lukas was a better mate then I had ever hoped to have.

I decided that I should probably not take up too much time sleeping or we would not be ready in time. I stretched and yawned slightly before blinking awake. My eyes met Lukas' blueish violet ones.

"Awake?" He asked in his soft voice. I had learned that while his voice is soft and quiet, it wasn't emotionless like I had thought originally. It held tenderness then so I could tell he was not angry with me.

I nodded and yawned again, "Ja, for the most part. We should get up soon right?"

He kept rubbing my hair and showed no indications of wanting to get up, "If we want to be dressed by the time Emil arrives, we should."

I giggled at his reluctance to do so, "Come on then lazy bones. We don't want your little brother to see us in our bed clothes do we?"

Against my preference, I sat up and out of his grasp. He groaned.

"Ugh. Fine." He said as he rolled out of bed and stretched his toned muscles. I had to consciously remind myself not to stare.

I blushed furiously as I gathered some of the clothes Lukas had made for me. Sensing Lukas bemusement only made me more flustered.

...

About an hour later we were ready for the day. And for those with dirty minds, I shall have you know that it only took so long because I had to drag Lukas' lazy ass around. Really. One would think that a soon to be king would be able to get out of bed on time. Of course, allowed the luxury, I can't say I would be much more motivated.

We exited the room right as a messenger was about to knock.

"Oh! Good morning master Bondevik. I was sent to tell you that your brother has arrived." The young beta reported.

"Thank you. We will be meeting him at the gates. You are dismissed. Mathias, come." Lukas spoke formally and stoically. I was used to this by now, and he only did it around others, true to his word. Normally we were either alone together or I was just alone. Omega weren't expected to do much besides bear healthy heirs and look pretty at social parties.

I walked two paces behind Lukas with my head down as was expected of me. I didn't like having to do it but I knew that I couldn't make Lukas' life any harder. He was already under a lot of stress as it was.

"Don't worry. It is only for a few moments this time. Emil and Leona won't mind you as you are. My little brother is much in agreement with me." Lukas whispered.

I smiled to myself. He was always kind to me even if I was an idiot.

Emil was different from what I had expected. He was younger than Lukas, and smaller. He held a similar air of stoicism around him. But he was easier to read and he was more sentimental than Lukas. He was also much more easily embarrassed. His mate was a small Asian omega with an expressionless face. She was pretty, in that unearthly way, that few people could pull off. But most surprising was that Leona was with child, and quite heavily. If I had to take a guess I'd say in the six months range. Something inside me stirred but I could not explain it.

"So this is the one you chose?" Emil asked looking me up and down. I suddenly felt very self conscious and resisted the urge to move behind Lukas.

"Ja." My mate to be replied bluntly.

"He is big for an omega."

"True. He is."

"A bit stocky of a build for one too."

"Yes."

"You have yet to mate him properly."

"I have not. I am waiting for his heat."

I could sense the tension in the air and it made my hair stand on end. Until Leona gestured to the gaurds who were now leaving. This was an act. I relaxed slowly and acted my part until the gaurds were gone. When they had we all moved to a more comfortable spot and sat down. Leona sat beside Emil with their hands intertwined. I sat close to my Lukas but I knew he did not like to publicly display affection so I settled for just the closeness.

"Hello Mathias. I am Emil Bondevik. And this is my mate Leona." Said Emil addressing me directly for the first time. I knew it was alright to drop my act and I relaxed completely.

"Hej! You're shorter than I expected." I said loudly.

Lukas elbowed me playfully, "Be nice."

"I am! But he is short! Tell me it is not true!" I protested.

Emil rolled his eyes, "Gods help us. Lukas where did you manage to find this one."

Lukas shrugged, "I got lucky I suppose."

I smiled brightly, "Actually I did! Not many alpha are as kind as Lukas is!"

"I'm not sure kind is the word I would use but ja your right." Emil said slowly.

Lukas got gave off a slight but also sudden wave of irritation. I wondered what was bothering him and looked between him and Emil.

"So, Leona. I can't help but notice you're quite pregnant. I must say I'm surprised no one told me." Lukas said glaring pointedly at his brother.

'Ah' I thought, 'he is irritated that Emil didn't tell him Leona was with child.'

Leona nodded, "I am. We apologize for not telling you, but we did not find out until after you left."

"She got pregnant the week before you left. She was in heat then if you remember. You were gone for six months than it took us a week to return so she is six and a half months." Emil explained further.

'Called it' I thought.

Lukas seemed to be satisfied with that for now at least, "I am happy for you little brother."

Emil leaned back into his seat seeming to relax, "I just hope I can do right by the baby..."

I smiled. It was good to witness a good parent in the making. There were precious few of them in the world.

"I am sure you will make a great father. You and Leona must be exhausted. You should both rest now. I don't want either of you to catch cold." Lukas said, "We can talk more once you have."

Emil nodded and led his mate from the room.

Once they were gone I slumped a little. I didn't feel very well suddenly and while the feeling wasn't entirely unfamiliar it was quite unwelcome.

"What's wrong? Your scent isn't right." Lukas said with an edge of worry.

"I'm alright. I just feel a bit faint is all." I said.

Lukas eyed me contemplating whether or not he should accept that, "... Ok. Tell me if you need to go lay back down. I have some work to do. You can come with me for this though. We will be alone for the most part."

I accepted. I always took every opportunity to spend alone time with Lukas. Especially since that was the only time he let me cuddle with him willingly. And at that particular moment, all I wanted to do was curl up with him under a pile of blankets and get a nice cozy nap.

"Are you sure you're ok? You are being clingy even by your standards." Lukas said looking up form his papers for a moment.

"Mmhmm. I'm fine." I said dreamily. I could tell by his scent he didn't believe me but he didn't push it either. That was good because if I told him I didn't feel right he would want to know what was wrong and I had a feeling I may know what it was.

My suspicions were only confirmed by what happened next. I had gotten bored and started poking around his office when suddenly I got very very hot. And I don't mean hot like summer sun hot, I mean _hot_ like my insides were on fire hot. I shivered now hypersensitive to touch, and stared to pant from the heat in my body. I had been sure that I had at least another three days before this, why did it come so early? My heats were usually like clockwork they were never late or early.

"Lu-lukas.. I- ah.. I think... I need help..." I said between pants.

He was at my side in a nanosecond.

* * *

 **Lukas**

I knew that something was up with him from the start, but I hadn't picked up on exactly what until the smell hit me. Mathias had always smelled amazing to me but when he fully went into heat, his scent was so good I could barely control myself. I bolted to him when he asked for help but his new scent threatened to smother my reason. I could feel myself getting hard already.

"Mathias are you.." I asked, already well knowing the answer.

He trembled as if he was cold but his skin was hot to the touch, "My h-heat... 's early." He slurred slightly

I cursed. This is not good timing mother nature. Gods he smelled so _good._ I wanted to take him right here on this floor but I restrained my animal side.

"Do you... I know you wanted to wait a bit longer before we mated." I said awkwardly. I didn't know how I would manage it, but if Mathias wasn't ready yet, I wouldn't force him.

"I just wanted to know you better. And now I do. I-its fast but... I love you Lukas. I want to be your mate." He said.

And I could no longer hold back.

That was the night we mated. I was rough and left bruises and bite marks but he didn't mind and he gave me a few marks of his own. Both of us woke sore but feeling satisfied and loved.

When he moved a bit he winced and I felt bad immediately, "I was to dough wasn't I?" I asked guiltily.

"Nah," he gave me that dazzling smile, "I feel amazing. I can deal with a bit of pain."

He cuddled up to my chest. I held him which was a bit odd looking because he was and is taller than me, but neither of us cared.

"I didn't know having a mate felt this good." I said softly.

Mathias snuggled me, "Having a mate you truly love does."

I couldn't argue with that. This omega had become the most important person to me besides Emil in the matter of days.

"What have you done to me?" I mused. It was more of a statement than a question.

"The same thing you have done to me." He answered simply.

I closed my eyes. I still had something weighing on my mind, "Mathias... Last night... I don't know if you recall but I didn't pull out before I knotted."

"I know." He said with a nod, "If I get pregnant... Then I do. Fate is a fickle beast."

"Mmmn. I don't want to get up." I said.

He laughed then spoke in a voice full of mirth, "Well aren't you lazy. We don't have to."

"Of course we do, moron. We have to be ready for my father if he calls." I said softly.

Mathias cuddled me again, "Well I am still recovering from a pretty sudden heat... I think that is a fair call for a day off. Besides I'm sore as hell. And tired from being up most of the night."

"True.. I am sure my father won't call anyway. He has been down for nearly a week. Let's rest." I said settling back into bed with him.

That warm peaceful day was the last one we had together before the threat of death began to loom over us every second...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I have returned. I have no updated in awhile I know, but I have been off in the big bad world. College preparation and such. But for now I have time to sit, relax, and most importantly, write. So here I am.**

 **This chapter in particular will be a bit gruesome. Sorry folks just the way it is.**

 **Dragon does not own Hetalia.**

 **Norway**

That day Mathias and I spent together in our room was perfect. But the next day was right back to responsibilities and expectations. And I was in a fairly fowl mood because of it.

Nonetheless, Mathias and I got out of bed and got dressed. Mathias was chattering about something or another because he knew he probably would not be allowed to speak much today. I allowed myself a small smile listening to the sound of his voice and tuning out what he was actually saying.

It was so normal.

No sooner than we had gotten decent clothes on, a winded servant knocked on our door and hurriedly informed us that my father had finally requested our presence. Mathias' face drained of colour instantly and he looked at me with wide eyes.

I strode over to him and planted a kiss on his forehead, "you will do great. Just remember, act Omega. And tonight, when it is all over, we will relax and have something sweet okay?"

He nodded and steeled himself to the best of his ability.

We walked to my father's chambers at a purposefully slow pace, Mathias walked two or three steps behind me with his gaze focused on the floor. My heart longed to have him standing tall beside me instead.

I knock on my father's door to announce our arrival and step in slowly, "Father? My mate and I have come."

"Come in boy. Hurry." My father wheezed.

I did as I was told and went to my father's bedside. Mathias lingered behind me as I kneeled beside my dying father. On his other side was my misty eyed mother. Beside her, also in tears, was Emil's much younger mother.

"Let me see your chosen boy. I wish to see her." My father requested.

"Actually father, my mate is male." I motioned with a finger for Mathias to step forward. He did so, but wisely kept his eyes on the floor as he kneeled by my side.

"Ah. A male Omega then. It works just as well. He is a strong one. Healthy. Definitely fit to stand behind a king. You... Have done well my boy. Take care... Of... The kingdom..." My father said between deep wheezes. And then, his loud breathing slowed to a stop. It was so sudden that I actually got dizzy.

"F-father?" I stuttered. His two omegas both burst into tears. The nurse, who is a strong hearty beta woman steps forward from the shadows.

"He knew this was coming, but he held on in hopes that he would meet your mate in slightly better health, king Lukas. Unfortunately, when he did not get better, he knew that he would have to settle for just being able to meet your mate. He was a good man, and a great king. We all grieve for him this day." She said softly.

Tears fell from my eyes. My father was gone. So suddenly. Poor Emil didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. It was too sudden. I grabbed Mathias' arm.

"Take me to our room Mathias. I may be sick." I mumbled.

He nods, "ladies I apologize for speaking out of turn, but my alpha has requested to be taken to his chambers. May we be dismissed?"

The beta nurse nodded then went back to comforting the two sobbing Omega.

Mathias helped me stand and I proceeded to stumble back to my room with him following me and discreetly helping me. Only when our door shut behind us, did I let my emotions free. I fell to my knees and put my face in my hands to cry. Mathias hugged my shanking body from behind and leaned on me comfortingly while I grieved. All told, we were probably there for at least twenty minutes but Mathias never budged and he never tried to interrupt me. He just held me in silence and brought me as much comfort as he could.

Slowly, the pain in my heart dulled to a steady throb and I reigned my emotions back in. When my tears had stopped, Mathias slowly stood, grabbed a small soft towel, and gently wiped my face.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked in a soft voice.

I nodded, "Yes I will be eventually."

He smiled, "Just remember I am always going to be here okay?"

I nodded again, "Thank you."

I laid my head against his chest and stayed that way for another ten minutes or so then I decided it was time to get up, "Come on. I need to see about Emil."

Mathias nodded and stood up.

My brother's room was relatively close to mine. Just two rooms down the hall. I knocked on the door to see if he was there and sure enough, he answers the door.

"Lukas? Why are your eyes so puffy?" He said obviously still half asleep.

"Actually, you should probably let us in and close the door for this." I said.

Now more alert and awake my brother nodded and stepped aside to allow my mate and I to enter his room. Leona was sitting in the bed with her back against the headboard and a hand on her pregnant belly. Emil sat beside her after closing and securing the door. Mathias and I took seats close to the bed and I took a deep breath.

"Emil.. our father is dead." I said slowly. Mathias grabbed my hand and I gladly accepted the comfort.

"... Oh." My brother said simply getting an odd look on his face, "was it... I mean was he in pain?"

"No not that I could tell. And he met Mathias before he passed. I think he was happy." I said.

"Good." Emil said softly. He looked peaceful.

"You're not upset?" I asked more out of curiosity than anything.

He looked at me and shook his head, "I miss him. But he was so sick for so long... I just think that this was inevitable. And that it is good that he is no longer in pain. Is that bad?"

"No I don't believe it is. And when did you get so mature? I am supposed to be the big brother here." I said deadpan. Mathias chuckled beside me.

"I have never acknowledged that." My little brother said with a scowl.

"But you will. Someday." I said.

"Keep dreaming. Anyway, what do you plan on doing now?" He asked.

I glanced at Mathias then returned my gaze to Emil, "What do you mean?"

"You're king now. You inherited all of father's problems. The discord in Danmark, the poverty, the uprisings, all of it. You are going to be coronated within the week with Mathias as your queen. What the hell are you going to do?" Emil said. He seemed to be freaking out about it more then I was. Leona placed a hand over my brother's.

"I have no idea. There's the ugly truth. But my mating to Mathias should smooth things down in Danmark. As for the rest... I will just have to work it out as I go." I said.

"I guess that is all you can do." Emil said softly.

Mathias cuddled me, something he would normally get scolded for doing in front of others, but I let him do it and even cuddled back a bit. Emil was right, he and I were in for a long week.

 **Time Skip**

The next two months passed in a blur. Even if I could describe all the things that happened, I probably would need a whole day to do it so I won't. I will give the short version.

I was coronated two days after the death of my father. Now officially king, with a mated and Marked queen I was expected to produce and heir within the next year to two years, which, I didn't think would be a problem. In fact at first I thought my heir would be born in the next nine months because my mate was pregnant after the first heat we spent together.

But Mathias miscarried.

He was devastated. The loss of the child that he had only carried for a few weeks was still understandably painful for him. All I could do is use what little alone time we had together to comfort him.

Eventually, he got better and though he still mourned the loss, he was mostly himself after awhile. His heats happen every three months being that he is an extremely fertile Omega. Normally omegas only go into heat every six months, and some less fertile ones go into heat only once a year. Since he was so fertile, we would have time to try again but I worried that he would not be able to go full term. Unless we could produce an alpha child to be my heir, Mathias would be deemed infertile and would be killed.

And if that wasn't enough there were other stresses too. Having an entire kingdom dropped on your shoulders was hard by itself without that kingdom being fractured at the seems. People were poor, starving, and there were revolts all over the place. I tried to keep the peace but it was hard considering all the lands I ruled over now.

I was in over my head and stressed beyond belief.

The only upsides were, Mathias who I no longer believed I would be able to live without, my brother who was always by my side trying to help, and Leona who tried to relax me with remedies from her Homeland despite her enormous pregnant belly.

All that being said, nothing truly terrible happened until two months and one week after my father's death.

Mathias and I laid in bed talking in hushed voices about something that I don't entirely remember. I do recall the beautiful sky blue of his eyes in the moonlight, but that has nothing to do with anything.

Everything seemed peaceful that night until I heard a crash from across the hall. I sat upright on full alert but though something made my senses very unnerved, there were no more sounds to warn me of something that was wrong. I slowly laid back down beside a slightly spooked Mathias.

"Probably just a servant that broke a vase or something to that effect," I said patting his hair. He nodded at me.

He had soon fallen asleep but I could not. Something was wrong I could feel it, but what? Soon I was so on edge that it began to affect Mathias' sleep so I got up to ask Emil if he was having similar experiences.

I walked two doors down the hall to my brother's room. As soon as I arrived, I know something was wrong because the door was standing slightly open. Emil is as paranoid as I am so he wouldn't have left his door unlocked much less open. I drew my dagger and slow pushed the door open. Nothing could have prepared me for the horror of what I found.

The first thing I saw was blood. Startling red covered most available surfaces. Leona laid on the bed gagged and with her belly slit open like a gutted fish. She had bleed to death by the looks of it and the murderer had ripped her baby from her womb.

The baby was strung up by her umbilical cord. She had probably died shortly after being cut from her mother but the way she was now it looked as if she had been lynched with the very thing that had given her life in the womb.

And Emil. My precious baby brother. He was in the corner of the room with a gag still between his teeth. There were cut ropes around him lying in the bloody pool and his ankles were still tied together so I assume his wrists had been too. But now both wrists had deep slits in them across the veins. The dagger that matched mine rested in his hand. He killed himself. Probably after being forced to watch his mate and child murdered. Tear tracks still showed on his cheeks.

I couldn't comprehend what I saw. Murders of the royal family were not unheard of. But this... This was the most brutal murder I had ever seen or heard of. And my poor brother had done nothing to deserve this. Nothing at all. So _why?_

I fell to my knees with grief filling my soul to the brim. Why? Why Emil? Why Leona? Why that innocent unnamed baby? They were all innocents.

My lamenting was interrupted by a scream from down the hall. Mathias! My blood felt like ice. I jumped to my feet and bolted down the hall. They wouldn't take him too. My father, my brother, and Leona had all been stolen from me, but they were absolutely not about to take my mate too.

I burst through the door and leapt at Mathias' attacker without even assessing the situation. I grappled with him and stabbed at him with my dagger. I didn't make more than a flesh wound though. As soon as I had wrestled my dagger into a deadly position I heard a voice from behind me.

"If you value your mate, I wouldn't bring that dagger down." Said a woman's voice.

I turned to see her sitting on Mathias' back with a sword at his throat. My poor mate looked terrified, his entire body shook with fear. Those lovely sky blue eyes were wide with terror.

I backed away from the man I had been about to kill.

"Good boy. Now drop the weapon." She said.

I would be defenseless without that dagger I couldn't just-

"I said **now!** " she growled pushing the sword harder against Mathias' neck. Blood beaded up from a cut just above his Adam's apple and he winced.

I couldn't bare to watch him die. I dropped my dagger. I was going to die. My father's line would end tonight.

"That's much better." She nodded at the man behind me. He leaned down and picked up the dagger.

"Now I must say, Prince Lukas, you are quite dull." The woman chuckled.

"You are the dull one. I am king. King Lukas of Norway. You are going to pay dearly for my death, and for that of my brother." I said boldly. Much more boldly than I felt.

"King? Oh well that doesn't matter dear. I am simply misinformed. You on the other hand. You didn't figure out that someone could have still been in the castle even though your brother's door unlocks from the inside. Tsk tsk tsk." She said tapping the sword against Mathias' neck dangerously with each tsk.

My heart sunk. She was right. I had been foolish.

"You could have avoided this whole thing if you had just called for the guard. You would have lived at least. We were just trying to kill your pretty little mate before we were taken out but you just handed yourself to us. Now you both get to die. Isn't that wonderful?" She said licking Mathias' cheek. He shuddered in response.

"You said you wouldn't kill him!" I shouted.

"I did not. I never said anything of the sort. I just wanted you to get rid of your weapon." She said sweetly.

"Please don't kill him! Please! I won't fight. I promise! You can kill me but please don't kill Mathias!" I begged in a panic.

"Oh poor thing. Begging just makes this more fun for us. And now that there's no treat from the guard, we get to play with him as much as we like." She said with a voice so sweet I thought I would vomit.

She then set her sword aside and forced a gag into Mathias' mouth. I felt myself forcefully pulled back and my hands being roughly tied behind my back. Next were my feet and though I kicked and tried to yell, nothing worked. Soon I was against the wall and totally unable to move. I was horrified. This was what had happened to Emil and Leona. They were going to torture Mathias to death and make me watch. I struggled against the rope but it only made my wrists bleed.

"So brother, how do you think we should play with this one? He may last longer than that little pregnant woman did.." she said playing with Mathias' hair.

"Hn. He sure is pretty. Look at those eyes." Said the man lifting Mathias' head to see his eyes. Tears were running down my mate's cheeks. I screamed into my gag and tried harder to free myself. Rope burn was my only reward.

"You like him huh? He is a looker isn't he? But I heard he has some pretty bad manners. Maybe you should teach him a little something about how a real alpha deals with bad little whores." She said with an evil sneer.

"I think I should. He doesn't look as if he has been taught that lesson yet." He said. The woman removed herself from Mathias who immediately tried to get up but the man stomped on Mathias' back.

A sickening crack filled the room and Mathias spat up blood which soaked the fabric between his teeth. I whimpered wishing desperately than I could save him from the beating that he was undoubtedly about to receive.

"Stay still." The man snarled.

The man then began to undo Mathias' clothing. A new wave of profound horror rushed through my mind when I realized what that murderer was about to do to Mathias was going to be a lot worse than just beating him.

"Are you enjoying the show yet?" The woman purred from beside me. I could smell her arousal mixed with that of her partner. These sick bastards got off on this?

I trashed against my bindings but they wouldn't give. I wished I would have cut that scumbags throat when I had the chance.

He raped Mathias with no mercy. No matter how much Mathias cried or fought it only seemed to egg his attacker on. And when blood started running down Mathias' thighs from the brutal treatment and the rapist's climax neared, the man wrapped his hands around Mathias' throat and cut off his air supply. Both murderers moaned as if Mathias' torment brought them immense pleasure. The man came inside Mathias then lifted the weak Omega into the air by his neck and sneered as Mathias' strength ebbed away even more.

I cried out pitifully as my mate's end neared, but the gag prevented the noise from escaping.

Mathias was limp with his eyes beginning to slide closed when by some miracle the door to my room swung open. An arrow shot through the man's neck before he could react. The woman, who had been rubbing herself to climax watching her partner torture Mathias, stood up and almost killed me with her sword but she was caught with an arrow between her ribs and through her heart. I only got scratched.

The men from my guard solemnly walked inside and cut my binds. I bolted to Mathias and removed the bloody gag.

"Mathias? Oh gods I'm so sorry. Please don't be dead. I need you please wake up." I patted his cheek trying to wake him. It didn't work. I lowered my head to his chest to check for a pulse, or breathing, anything that would tell me my precious mate was still alive. I almost sighed with relief when. I heard the weak beat of his heart and the ragged breathing of his lungs. I looked back up at my guardsmen.

"Don't just stand there, he needs help immediately!" I scolded. They ran to forfill my order.

I stayed beside my unconscious mate all night praying to whoever was listening for him to pull through and return to me.


End file.
